With a secret hidden in the heart
by Sparrow90
Summary: Sumiko Mashiro. May seem like a normal girl. But she has some of the most...weird secrets. Kukai/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Yo I-mou-to!!!" a female figure shouted from behind Rima.

"Ahh!!!!" Rima shouted in her usual small girly voice.

Rima looked behind her and found a very tall and skinny blonde haired girl. The girl was smiling down at Rima, her arms resting on the back of the chair.

"Sumiko-onee-chan!!!! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in France!" Rima exclaimed.

"What, I can't even visit my Imouto?" she said, still smiling.

"Imouto??!?!?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes. This is Sumiko," Rima said, standing up and introducing Sumiko.

Even though Sumiko was related to Rima, they looked nothing alike. Compared to Rima's long wavy blonde hair and golden eyes, Sumiko had straight blonde hair that was put up in a messy bun and her bangs were past her chin and were almost always in her face, having to sweep them back every few seconds and grey eyes. The only thing that made them even look remotely alike was the gentle look in their eyes.

"This is your sister??!?!?" Yaya shouted out in surprise.

"Yep. I'm little Rima's Big sis'!" Sumiko said, ruffling Rima's hair.

"Sumiko, I told you not to do that," Rima said, smoothing out her hair.

"Well I haven't seen you for a while so I just had to!" complained Sumiko.

"Sumiko!!!!!!!" shouted a small voice.

"KusuKusu!!! I haven't seen you for a while!" shouted Sumiko.

"Bala-balance!!" they both shouted, doing the move.

The others were speechless. Only after a while was someone brave enough to speak up.

"So…Sumiko, you can see Charas? Do you have one?" Tadase asked, his voice slightly trembling, still trying to get over the shock.

"Of course I have one silly! Miyu!" exclaimed Sumiko.

Flying up beside Sumiko was a small Chara dressed in a little lavender colored dress with little roses on the waist and long hair with a lavender headband also with roses.

"Oh!!! She's so cute!" said Amu, getting up out of her seat and walking toward Miyu.

"Well thank you," Miyu said, bowing to Amu.

"Miyu, how about to introduce yourself to the other Charas?" requested Sumiko.

"Alright miss," Miyu said, also bowing to Sumiko.

"I can't get her to stop doing that," Sumiko sighed after Miyu had left.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Miyu and the meeting of the Charas)

"Hello. I am glad to make your acquaintance," Miyu said, bowing to each and everyone of the other Charas.

The other Charas didn't know what to make of her, since they hadn't met anyone that elegant since Temari was there. Well, everyone didn't know what to make of her except Kiseki.

"Ha! Someone who finally bows to their King!" he shouted.

"You don't look like a King. You look a lot more like a Prince," said Miyu. (No harm intended)

Kiseki, being very offended, went off and sulked.

"Oh... don't mind him-dechu. He's just a little grumpy. His name is Kiseki and my name is Pepe-dechu," Pepe said, shaking Miyu's hand.

"Yo! It's Daichi!" said Daichi, putting his arm around Miyu. "I'm sure we're going to be great friends!"

"Uh….sure…I guess," Miyu said, taking Daichi's arm off of her shoulder, blushing.

"I'm Ran, Ran, Ran!" said a pink haired chara with pompoms.

"I'm Suu- desu," said a green haired chara wearing a apron.

"And I'm Miki, nice to meet you," said a chara with blue hair.

"And of course you know me!" said KusuKusu, jumping on Miyu.

"KusuKusu! Get **off** of me~!!!!" shouted Miyu, shoving KusuKusu off of her.

"Oh come on!!! Stop being such a nag! Come on!!" shouted KusuKusu, giggling.

Suddenly Miyu emitted a very girly but very melodic giggle as KusuKusu started to tickle her. It surprised everyone. Miyu immediately stopped and blushed.

"Woah Miyu. That was……amazing!" Daichi exclaimed, throwing his arms around Miyu.

"Y-you really think so?? I've been teased by some people from that," Miyu said shyly.

"But it's cool! What else can you do??" asked Daichi.

"Well, many things. For example," Miyu said, a harp appearing in a flash of light, "I can do this."

When Miyu played her Harp, the music floated through the room with grace. The music was enchanting, but powerful, but all at the same time, it was inspiring. Miyu's Harp music softened the hearts of all of the other Charas.

But slowly, the music started to put the other Charas to sleep! One by one, they each fell asleep. But until Miyu was finished with her song, she didn't notice that she had put everyone to sleep because her eyes were closed while she was playing her Harp.

"Well, how was it?" she asked.

But then she noticed that everyone was asleep. She pouted for a second but then went over to Daichi, who was closest to her.

"WAKE UP!!!!!" she said, holding up him by his ear by his ear and shouting into it.

"AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Daichi shouted, scrambling up, waking up everyone else.

"Wazagoinon??" asked Kiseki, his crown slipping off.

"You fell asleep during my performance. That means it was boring," she pouted, crossing her arms.

"No, no, no. It was just so calming and beautiful it lulled us to sleep-desu," Suu said, trying to calm down the now crying Miyu.

"Well, how about we go join the others?" suggested KusuKusu.

"Sure, I guess," said Miyu, wiping her tears.

So they all went to join the others, but on the way Miyu felt something following them and quickly spun around on the spot, leaving the others to go to the Guardians and Sumiko.

"Who's there?" Miyu asked threateningly.

"Hey, you have pretty good ears- nyaa. You're cool-nyaa," said a voice from the shadows.

A figure came out from the shadows and Miyu saw a cat-like Chara with cat paws and ears.

"Who are you?" Miyu asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yo, I'm Yoru. I've never seen you around-nyaa. Where are you from?" he asked, smiling.

"My name is Miyu. I'm not from around here and that is all you need to know. Now excuse me, I have to go see my mistress," said Miyu, turning around sharply, her nose up in the air.

"Hey, come back here-nyaa!" shouted Yoru, but she was already gone.

"Hey, Miyu, where were you?" asked Sumiko when she came out of the bushes.

"I'm sorry Miss," she said, once again bowing.

"Miyu. Please. Stop that. You don't have to do it," Sumiko tried to reason, knowing it would be useless.

"No. It is my duty to be polite to my mistress," she responded, and Sumiko just sighed.

"So, Rima really is your little sis?" asked Kukai, who Sumiko just noticed was there.

"Yep. You bet!" she said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Cool! How much older?" Kukai asked, putting his arm around Sumiko, making her blush a bit.

"Just a year," she confessed. "But I'm so much taller then her, people think I'm like 14!"

"So your Kukai's age then," asked Amu.

"Well, if he's a year older than Rima, then yep!" Sumiko said.

"Well, I think we might be in the same class then!" announced Kukai.

At that moment, Sumiko thought she had developed her first crush.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sumiko, aren't you supposed to be in Italy," asked Rima.

Rima and Sumiko were in Rima's room and while Sumiko was laying on the bed reading a magazine, Rima was getting a glass of water for Sumiko.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was bored. I didn't like Italy, which may be hard to believe. It was great and all, but I'd been to all the places by then. It was just really boring," Sumiko said, flipping a page.

"Boring?" Rima asked, shocked. "How could you be bored in Italy?"

"Well, like I said, there was nothing new to see," Sumiko answered, sitting up, putting the magazine away.

"What, you had seen everything?" Rima asked, handing Sumiko her water.

"Yeah. Even I was getting bored," confessed Miyu, which actually surprised Rima.

"You must have looked at everything a lot of times," she said.

Rima sat next to Sumiko, and Sumiko smiled.

"So, Rima, can you tell me the names of all of your friends again?" she asked, finishing her water.

"Tadase is the blonde boy, Amu is the pink haired girl, Yaya is the one with pigtails, and Naghiko is the chara-less one," she said, cringing at Naghiko's name.

"So you don't like the guy named Naghiko. Why?" asked Sumiko, tilting her head, a habit when she asked questions.

"Because his twin sister, Nadeshiko, was Amu's best friend when she was here. But know she is gone and her twin had taken her place," she said, pouting.

"So you're Amu's friend?" she asked.

"Best Friend," corrected Rima, crossing her arms.

"Ah," Sumiko answered simply.

They stayed silent for a while, but since Sumiko hated silence, she couldn't help but break it.

"Hey, what about the boy who's my age?" Sumiko asked.

"Oh, that's Kukai Souma," she answered simply.

"Ah. Is he really going to be in the same class as me?" she asked nervously.

"Most likely. There are only two classes, and from Kukai said last week, one of their students left and a spot is left in their class," Rima said, now watching KusuKusu try to make Miyu laugh again, but having no avail.

Rima looked bored about talking about Kukai, so Sumiko decided to take a walk. When she walked out of the place, she immediately hurried back inside for a jacket. It was cold! She grabbed a fleece and just walked out. She knew her parents wouldn't care about her. They never did. But that didn't bother her.

Even if it was dark outside, she didn't notice because all of the street lamps were on. It was chilly outside, making her wish she had brought a better coat. But luckily up ahead was a hot chocolate vender, so she decided to get some. After she got her hot cocoa, she decided to sit down on a bench near the vendors.

While she was blowing her hot chocolate, one of the people getting hot cocoa's voice sounded familiar. She looked over, and there was Kukai, getting hot cocoa!

Sumiko tried to look like she hadn't seen him, but couldn't help but look at him every few seconds. But once he was looking her way, she quickly tuned in to acting mode. She had done this in front of many boys who had liked her. But never on someone _she_ liked, so it would be a little bit different.

"Hey! Sumiko, isn't it?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Uh, ya. And, sorry, but I forgot what you're name was," she lied, the acting going perfectly, like always.

"Kukai. Kukai Souma. So, Sumiko, since it's going to be your first day tomorrow, how about I walk with you to school?" he offered, smiling, like he had been since he first noticed her.

"Um, why not?" Sumiko stumbled, surprised that he would ask practically ask a total strange to walk with him to school.

"Cool! I'll pick you up early, so hope you're an early riser!" he announced, running off, waving goodbye.

She nearly fainted right there. Sumiko had her first crush on a guy, and he just asked to walk to school with her! She was still in shock, not noticing that she had gotten up and was walking back. She finally realized that she was at the front door, and her eyes finally adjusted to the lighting. Sumiko breathed in deeply and closed the door, walking into the guest room turned her room and flopped on the bed.

"So, you and Kukai have become friends I see," Rima said, startling her.

"Wh- how to you know about that?" asked a surprised Sumiko

"I was watching out from the window the whole time. You didn't go that far you know," she said, a slight smile forming on her lips.

"Rima. I don't know what your thinking, but don't do whatever your thinking," Sumiko warned Rima.

"Oh, I won't. I was just thinking," she said, putting on her innocent smile.

To respond to Rima, Sumiko just sighed. From when they were younger, she knew not to trust Rima, but still, she just went along with her.

"Well, I'm going to get to bed," Sumiko said, getting under the covers, still in her regular clothes.

"But it's only 9:00. It's to early," Rima insisted.

"Still, I want to be rested for my first day of my new school year," she said simply, falling to sleep the minute her head hit the pillow.


End file.
